Richard Armitage
'''Richard Crispin Armitage '''wurde am 22. August 1971 in Leicester, England geboren und ist ein britischer Theater-, Fernseh- und Filmschauspieler. Einem größeren Publikum bekannt wurde er 2004 durch seine Darstellung des John Thornton in der Verfilmung des viktorianischen Industrieromans North and South von Elizabeth Gaskell. Über mehrere Jahre wirkte er in den BBC-Fernsehserien Robin Hood und Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 mit. Leben und Karriere Richard Armitage wuchs in Leicestershire auf. In seiner Jugend war er musikalisch stark aktiv; unter anderem spielte er Cello und Flöte in der Schule und in regionalen Orchestern. Mit 14 Jahren besuchte er das Pattison College, eine Privatschule in Coventry, spezialisiert auf die darstellenden Künste. Seinen Schulabschluss dort machte er mit A-Leveln in Englisch und Musik. Danach ging er für sechs Wochen nach Budapest und arbeitete dort in einem Zirkus, um seine Mitgliedskarte der Schauspielergewerkschaft zu erlangen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach England arbeitete er vorläufig als Assistant Choreographer und in Musicals, wie Cats, 42nd Street und Annie Get Your Gun. Diese Rollen brachten ihm genug Geld ein, um einen dreijährigen Kurs an der London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA) zu belegen. Während seiner Zeit auf der LAMDA bekam Richard Armitage eine kleine Nebenrolle im Film Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung. Nach seinem Abschluss 1998 und einer kurzen Zeit am Theater, hatte er eine kleine Rolle im Film Lover oder Loser, neben den Schauspielern Douglas Henshall und Jennifer Ehle, ebenso in Cleopatra mit Timothy Dalton und Billy Zane. Weitere Theaterrollen folgten, sowie eine 18-monatige Tour mit der Royal Shakespeare Company, während der er Angus in Macbeth spielte. Anschließend begann seine Fernsehkarriere. Zuerst mit seinem Auftritt in zwei Folgen von Doctors als Dr. Tom Steele, daraufhin als Craig in einer Episode von Casualty. Doch erst 2002 bekam Armitage seine erste große TV-Rolle als John Standring in Sally Wainwrights Sparkhouse, einer modernen Darstellung von Sturmhöhe. 2003 trat Richard Armitage in gleich drei ITV-Dramen auf. Zuerst als Lee in der 5. Staffel von Cold Feet, dann in der zweiten Staffel von Ultimate Force als Captain Ian MacAlwain und schließlich spielte er neben Julie Graham und Alun Armstrong in Kay Mellor's Between the Sheets die Rolle des Paul Andrews. Dann bekam Richard Armitage die Rolle, die seine Karriere einen großen Schritt nach vorne bringen würde: Die Rolle des Baumwollfabrikanten John Thornton in Elizabeth Gaskells North and South. Seine Darstellung von Thornton wurde sowohl von Kritikern, als auch von Fans in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, was schließlich zum Zusammenbruch des Servers für das BBC-Messageboard von North & South führte. Es ist bekannt, dass Richard Armitage selbst in diesem Messageboard schrieb, überrascht über die Furore, die er offensichtlich ausgelöst hatte und somit begann er, über Jahre hinweg selbst Nachrichten an ihm gewidmete Fansites zu schicken. Neben seiner Rolle als Steve im britischen Film Frozen von 2005, hatte er ebenfalls Gastrollen im berühmten BBC-Drama Inspector Lynley und im ITV-Drama Malice Aforethought. 2005 war ein ausgelastetes Jahr für Richard Armitage, da er die Hauptrolle Dr. Alec Track im ITV-Krankenhausdrama The Golden Hour bekam. Das Drama wurde jedoch nicht für eine zweite Staffel verlängert. Es folgte eine Rolle als Peter Macduff in BBCs ShakespeaRe-Told neben James McAvoy und Keeley Hawes. 2006 schien seine Karriere einen weiteren Sprung nach vorne zu machen. Er bekam die Hauptrolle des Claude Monet im BBC-Dreiteiler The Impressionists und anschließend, im Oktober, legte er einen weiteren Meilenstein, indem er die Rolle des bösen Sir Guy of Gisborne in einer neuen Adaption von Robin Hood bekam. Neben Keith Allen als Sheriff of Nottingham, wurden die beiden als Bösewichte bald zu Publikumslieblingen. Armitage nahm vier Hörbücher auf, die die ersten vier Episoden der ersten Staffel von Robin Hood nacherzählen. Richard Armitages Popularität nahm nach seinem Auftritt im zweiteiligen Weihnachtsspecial von The Vicar of Dibley im Jahr 2006 enorm zu. Seine Rolle als Harry Kennedy zog an Weihnachten mehr Fernsehzuschauer an, als irgendeine andere Sendung. 2007 war Armitage damit beschäftigt die Dramen George Gently für BBC One, Marie Lloyd für BBC Four und Agatha Christie’s Marple Tödlicher Irrtum für ITV zu drehen. Er kehrte im Sommer ebenso für sechs Monate nach Budapest zurück, um als Sir Guy of Gisborne die zweite Staffel von Robin Hood zu drehen. Anfang 2008 wurde bestätigt, dass Richard Armitage eine Rolle in der erfolgreichen BBC One-Serie Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 bekommen hatte. Die Dreharbeiten für die 7. Staffel fanden in und um London und auch in Moskau statt. Für die Rolle des Lucas North verlor Armitage einiges an Gewicht, um die Rolle glaubhafter darzustellen. Die Serie wurde von Kritikern bejubelt und ebenso für den BAFTA Award als "Bestes Drama" nominiert. 2009 folgten zunächst einige Hörbücher, ehe Armitage dann im März erneut für die dritte und letzte Staffel von Robin Hood in die Rolle von Sir Guy of Gisborne schlüpfte. Im Mai 2009 spielte Richard Armitage im BBC One-Drama Moving On mit; im Sommer des Jahres wurde die 8. Staffel von Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 mit Armitage als Lucas North gedreht (Ausstrahlung im November und Dezember 2009 auf BBC One). In dem im August 2011 erschienenen Blockbuster Captain America – The First Avenger bekam Armitage die Rolle des Nazi-Spions Heinz Kruger, auf die er sich intensiv vorbereitete. „Ich wollte jemanden spielen, der völlig an das glaubte, was er tat. So habe ich die Biographie von Erich Gimpel gefunden, einem deutschen Spion, der das Manhattan Project sabotieren sollte. Es ist ein faszinierendes Buch und es half mir dabei nicht immer nur 'vernichten, vernichten, vernichten' zu denken. Ich musste versuchen mich zu überzeugen, dass meine Seite die richtige war, obwohl sie doch so offensichtlich falsch war.“ Armitage nahm 2010 für die 9. Staffel von Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 seine Rolle als Lucas North letztmals auf. 2010 spielte er außerdem die Rolle des ehemaligen SAS-Soldaten John Porter in Strike Back. Eine weitere Staffel der Serie wurde im Frühjahr 2011 in Südafrika gedreht. Armitage spielte allerdings nur eine Nebenrolle, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten bereits in Neuseeland befand, um Thorin Eichenschild in Peter Jacksons Adaption des Romans Der Hobbit darzustellen. Die Dreharbeiten zu diesem dreiteiligen Film begannen im März 2011 und endeten im Juli 2012. Theater *1990–1991: 42nd Street *1991: My One and Only *1992: Mr Wonderful *1992: Nine *1992–1993: Annie Get Your Gun *1993–1995: Cats *1995: The Long and the Short and the Tall als "Mac" Macleish *1995: The Real Thing als Henry *1995: Six Degrees Of Separation *1995: Tod eines Handlungsreisenden (Originaltitel: Death of a Salesman) als Biff Loman *1998: The Woolgatherer als Cliff *1998: The Real Thing als Henry *1998: Hamlet als Bernardo *1998: A Light Swell *1999: The Four Alice Bakers als der junge Richie Baker *1999: Macbeth (Royal Shakespeare Company) als Angus *2000: The Duchess of Malfi (Royal Shakespeare Company) als Delio *2002: Annie Lee *2010: The Third Wish als Dennis (im Rahmen der Twenty-Four Hour Plays Celebrity Gala im Old Vic Theatre in London) *2014: Lesung einer Pinter Drehbuchadaption von Prousts Auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit (engl. Remembrance of Things Past) am 92Y Unterberg Poetry Center Filmografie Kino *1999: Lover oder Loser (This Year’s Love) *1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (The Phantom Menace) *2005: Frozen *2011: Captain America – The First Avenger (Captain America) *2012: Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *2013: Der Hobbit – Smaugs Einöde (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) Fernsehen *1995: Boon (Fernsehserie, Folge 7x06 Message in a Bottle) *1999: Cleopatra *1999: Staged (unveröffentlichter Kurzfilm) *2001: Casualty (Fernsehserie, Folge 16x17 Playing with Fire) *2001: Doctors (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) *2002: Sparkhouse *2002, 2008–2010: Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 (Spooks, Fernsehserie, 25 Folgen) *2003: Cold Feet (Fernsehserie, vier Folgen) *2003: Ultimate Force (Fernsehserie, fünf Folgen) *2004: North & South *2005: The Golden Hour *2005: Malice Aforethought *2005: Inspector Lynley (Folge Und vergib uns unsere Schuld / In Divine Proportion) *2006: The Impressionists *2006–2007: The Vicar of Dibley (Fernsehserie, vier Folgen) *2006–2009: Robin Hood (Fernsehserie, 37 Folgen) *2007: George Gently – Der Unbestechliche (Inspector George Gently, Folge Kalte Rache) *2007: Miss Marie Lloyd *2009: Moving On (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x03 Drowning Not Waving) *2010–2011: Strike Back (Fernsehserie, acht Folgen) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:BBC Robin Hood Kategorie:Schauspieler (TV-Serie, 2006)